


When You Looked Back

by MrsGold09



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGold09/pseuds/MrsGold09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma and Amy meet five years after high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Looked Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :)  
> Here's a Karmy fanfic. I do not own Faking It's characters.  
> I hope you'll like it! :)

When you looked back.

 

Everything was wrong for Karma.   
She was invited to spend a week at New-York. This was great. But she was going to for Lauren’s birthday (who she hadn’t seen since high school), and, the worst… it was Amy. Amy would be there too. 

Amy, the pretty blonde girl that she’d cowardly abandoned because she dared tell her about her feelings. Amy, her best friend, her confidante, her everything. Since the end of high school, something like five years ago, she hadn’t seen her, neither. 

 

She couldn’t help remembering their last moment together.   
It had been during the prom. They’d been in a dark corridor. The music of the next room had been so loud that they could share a dance at the place they’ve been in. Then, Amy had put her pink lips on Karma’s, and the beautiful ginger hadn’t been able to repulse her friend’s advances.   
They had spent the evening together, and then, the night. But the next morning, the schoolgirl had realized her mistake. Did she really want this? What about Liam? And Reagan? No, no, they couldn’t do this.

 

She’d quickly dressed back and had told Amy about her thoughts. This one had retorted:   
“I don’t love Reagan! She knows it! She knows that the only one I’ve ever wanted, is you Karma, please, I need you, please, stay…”

 

But she had left, had been too scared. A month later, she had heard Amy had gone to live in New York with Lauren and Anthony. She hadn’t tried to contact her, she had felt too bad about what had happened. Then tonight, she was going to see her again.  
Although, why had Lauren invited her? They weren’t friends, on the contrary, Amy’s half-sister had always disdained her… and it was reciprocal.   
Karma sighed and put her varnished fingers through her red hair. She felt so stressed. The party was in two hours.   
She’d still the time to call Lauren, lie to her, saying she was sick, and buy a flight ticket to go back to Texas…

 

No! Not again, she wouldn’t run away! Not this time.  
She’ll be brave. She’ll face Amy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“But Lauren…

-No buts about it! You’re gonna go to your favorite sister’s birthday, even if you ex-best-friend-girl-friend will be there, understood? 

-Half-sister, Amy rectified. And I do not love Karma anymore.

-Of course you do! the blonde woman replied. You’ve always had feelings for her, even now, and even if you lie to yourself by dating with this… what’s his name… huh… Jackson?

-Peter.  
-Yeah, that’s the same thing.”

Amy sighed and buried her face in her hands :

“Why do you insist on making my life a living hell?  
-I’m just trying to make it better, her interlocutor retorted. We both know you’ve made a big mistake by coming to live here.

-Sometimes it’s what I think, she ironically mumbled, and no, I’ve made the right choice. For what reason could’ve I stay, anyway?  
-Well, for Karma.

-Please, don’t you understand? She didn’t love me! Amy desperately whispered.   
-Of course she did. She was just too coward to admit this. And tonight…

-Tonight, nothing’s gonna happen, because, tonight, I’ll stay glued to you and Anthony and tonight, I won’t talk to Karma.  
-We’ll see…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As she planned, this party was a true disaster for Karma. She didn’t know anyone here! And, the people’s welcome was very cold. No one had talked to her.

And… Amy wasn’t here. Lauren had greeted her quickly, and the smile on her red lips had surprised her a lot. Since almost one hour, she was talking with Anthony, and a young brunette woman who was turned away.   
Then, the brunette woman returned.  
It wasn’t just anybody.  
It was Amy. 

She looked into Karma’s eyes. And both were terrified.

An unspeakable feeling went through Amy. Rage, desire, sadness… 

Love.

Before the ginger could talk, the other one was out. Karma followed her.

Outside, it was raining. 

 

“Amy, wait!”  
The one concerned returned speedily, the makeup had flow on her beautiful face, and her dark hair was soaked. 

“What… what have you done to your hair?

-I just wanted to forget, the other one sobbed. Why does it hurt so much, Karma? Why? Even after five years? Why?”  
She fell to the ground, and the ginger ran to her, and placed her head against her chest, breathing heavily. 

“I don’t know, she admitted. I’m hurt too, you know. I’m so sorry… let me cure us.”  
Amy raised her head, and the woman she loved brought her face closer, and kissed her softly. 

“Never leave again, Amy, I love you.

-And never let me leave, I love you too.”

And finally, Karma never returned to Texas.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know, it was short.  
> Hope the English was correct...
> 
> Please, let a comment or kudos! :D


End file.
